veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Silly Songs
This is a list of Silly Songs that have appeared throughout VeggieTales. Silly Songs # The Water Buffalo Song (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) # The Hairbrush Song (from Are You My Neighbor?) # The Dance of the Cucumber (from Rack, Shack and Benny) # Love My Lips (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) # Oh, Santa! (from The Toy That Saved Christmas) # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (from Very Silly Songs) # Song of the Cebu (from Josh and the Big Wall) # His Cheeseburger (from Madame Blueberry) (Love Songs With Mr Lunt) # The Yodelling Veterinarian of the Alps (from A Silly Sing-Along 2 The End of Silliness?) # Endangered Love (from King George & The Ducky) # Larry's High Silk Hat (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) (Classy Songs With Larry) # Do The Moo Shoo (from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) (what is the publish) # Bellybutton (from The Ballad of Little Joe) (what is the publish) # Sport Utility Vehicle (from A Snoodle's Tale) # Schoolhouse Polka (from Sumo of the Opera) (Schoolhouse Polka With Larry) # The Blues With Larry (from Duke and the Great Pie War) (The Blues With Larry) # Pizza Angel (from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Sampson's Hairbrush) # My Baby Elf (from Lord of the Beans) (Silly Songs With Elves) # Gated Community (from Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) # Lance the Turtle (from Gideon: Tuba Warrior) (Ukulele Karaoke With Bob) # A Mess Down In Egypt (from Moe and the Big Exit) (what is the publish) # Monkey (from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) # The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo (from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) (Silly Songs With Archibald) # Sneeze If You Need To (from Abe and the Amazing Promise) # Sippy Cup (from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) # Donuts For Benny (from Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving) (Helpful Humanitarian Songs With Mr. Lunt) # Where Have All The Staplers Gone? (from Pistachio- The Little Boy Who Woodn't) (Obsure Broadway Show Tunes With Larry) # Pants (from Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart) (Veggie Shopping Network) # Goodnight Junior (from It's A Meaningful Life) (Bedtime Songs With Junior) # The Hopperena (from Twas The Night Before Easter) (The Latest Dance Craze Wigh Jean-Claude And Phillipe) # Astonishing Wigs (from Princess And The Popstar) (An Instalment In The History Of Fashion With Archibald) # The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas (from The Little Drummer Boy) (A Veggietales Christmas Party) # Bubble Wrap (from Robin Good And His Not-So Merry Men) (firstly shown in If I Sang A Silly Song) # Best Friends Forever (from The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl) (Silly Songs With Best Friends Forever) # Supper Hero (from The League of Incredible Vegetables) (Silly Songs With LarryBoy) # Happy Tooth Day (from The Little House That Stood) # Kilts and Stilts (from MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle) (Silly Songs With Scottish Larry) # Wrapped Myself Up For Christmas (from Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas) # Asteroid Cowboys (from Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier) # Perfect Puppy (from Celery Night Fever) # Mac and Cheese (from Beauty and the Beet) # My Golden Egg (from Noah's Ark) Category:Songs Category:Silly Songs